


when you love somebody, then you stay

by elvenloki



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Spoilers for Death Cure (Movie), gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: pairing: newt x gender-neutral!readermaze runner: death cure au where you and newt are never apart but he wants you to stay safe. death cure (movie) spoilers. [i never read the books so idk how accurate this is to the books]





	when you love somebody, then you stay

It had been a long day. After rescuing the other kids and taking them to the base, realizing Minho wasn’t there, you found yourself in your quarters. You had all been told not to go after WCKD, but you weren’t about to sit ideally by while Minho and the others were held hostage.

Deciding that, even if you had to go alone, you had to do something to save your best friend, so you packed a bag and started on your way to the Jeeps.

When you got there, you found Newt, Fry and Thomas getting into the vehicle and turning the key.

“You going without me?” You announced your presence. Newt was the first to turn his head.

“It’s too dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt.” He began.

“So, what? You think I’ll be safe here? I don’t think so Newt. I’m going with you, whether you like it or not.” You started to open the back door but Newt closed it before you could get in.

“Y/N, love, you are not going. Stay here.” Newt looked sad. He knew this was hurting you but he didn’t want you to come with. Not when he himself was turning into a crank.

“No. Do you remember what you told me, promised me? When we got out of the maze?”

“Y/N.”

“No, Newt. Do you remember?” Your eyes were prickling with tears, threatening to spill over. “You told me we were never going to be apart. No matter what. You said we were in this together. We protect each other. Don’t you remember?”

He avoided your gaze as you looked right through him.

“Yes, I remember.” Newt sputtered, his hands shaking as he reached out for you. He cupped your face with his hands. “And I meant it. But, Y/N, this is too dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt. I don’t want you to die.”

The feeling in your chest couldn’t be described. Tears escaped your eyes and Newt wiped them away tenderly with his thumbs. Your hands wrapped themselves around his.

“Newt, no matter what happens, we stay together. No matter what,” Mouths collided, a little more teeth than lips, all tears and sweat and terror. “I’m going with you.”

He couldn’t stop you as you climbed in the truck next to Thomas, ridding your face of tears with your jacket sleeve.

With one shared look, Frypan pressed on the gas and the four of you left to find the missing piece to your group.


End file.
